What I would Do
It would begin in January 2018, so it would be a clean and new era. I would start with a bang. Moira rides Baby Issac out in her car and crashes into The Woolpack after swerving. People are OK. Lachlan is in critical condition and so is Baby Sebastian. Seb lives but Lachlan dies. Chrissie is devastated. Robert texts someone only known as, 'The Uncle' He is later revealed to be Joe Sugden who faked his own death in 1995. Joe returns to the village to see Seb and is recognised by Eric Pollard, much to his dismay. Joe helps rebuild The Woolpack. Annie quickly returns to give her son a slap. Joe goes to his own grave and apologises to the real person in the grave. The person who killed Emma is actually Adam who did it for Moira and Issac. Adam is arrested and sentenced to ten years in jail. Adam escapes and kills Pete after Pete tries to trap him. Adam goes on the run. Ross finds Emma's suicide note and finds that James is not his father and it is actually John Barton! Moira is angry that Emma had John. Lawrence is robbed by Joe Sugden and loses his fortune. He has to put Home Farm on the market. Tom buys Home Farm for Debbie. Lawrence dies in a heart attack and Chrissie leaves. Rebecca stays with Robert and they start to be happy together but stay friends after some sex. Aaron reconciles with Robert and Rebecca gives Seb to them both and then leaves with Chrissie. In August 2018, a big event happens when major members of the cast die. A terrorist leaves a bomb on Emmerdale and explodes the village up. People are trapped in The Woolpack and it is on fire. These include: Cain, Kyle, Zak, Lisa, David, Tracy, Aaron, Robert, Chas and Charity. Frank has died from the impact. The people in The Woolpack do not know that it is much worse over in the cafe. Brenda has died along with Moira. Bob is in critical condition and undergoing CPR from Eric. Faith is trapped and it is not looking good. Debbie is on the street with Tom, trying to save people. A tree falls on their car and Graham dies. Belle, up at Wishing Well is oblivious of what has happened, only hearing a loud bang. Joe comes into Wishing Well and tells Belle what has happened. Joe and Belle try to help people. The B&B's roof has caved in. Doug and Diane are trapped. Joe helps Diane out but Doug dies from his injuries. Priya, Rhona, Victoria, Paddy, Marlon and Jai are rescuing Vanessa from the Vets before it explodes and Vanessa dies. Bernice and Kerry die when the Salon is engulfed in flames. Liv is on the streets trying to find someone. She finds Megan, Nicola, Jimmy, Pearl, Rodney, Gabby, Sandy and Charity's son, Noah. April runs along the road but is killed by a falling tree. Rodney tries to get into The Woolpack but is killed from the impact. Pearl dies from a Heart Attack and Noah dies when an explosion kills him. Gabby and Sandy are left. Dan and Amelia have been killed also from the attack. The people in The Woolpack are starting to escape through the backdoor. Lisa and Zak have escaped. Cain is critically injured but lying outside The Woolpack, Aaron is unconscious and being carried by Robert. They escape before The Woolpack goes up in flames. Cain is put in a wheelchair, Aaron is on the verge of death before managing to pull through. Meanwhile, Faith is pronounced dead but from Eric's cry, wakes up and survives with critical injuries. In September 2018, the villagers start to rebuild and mourn the dead. Marlon is devastated from April's death. Charity is devastated from Noah's. That's as far as I've got. Let me know your opinions. --- Your events seem very intriguing and would be very interesting to watch, however I think there is far too much death and killing off fourteen characters in a month is far too many. I looove when Emmerdale does big stunts, explosions and car crashes as imo, they're the best soap at getting these perfect, so here's the storylines I'd do (Got a lot so I split it into month by month): January: - It is revealed Emma had been struck with a blunt object after the fall. This is revealed to be from a son of Emma's, which she had during her absense from Pete, Ross and Finn's lives. - Robert would desperately try reconcile with Aaron, but Aaron tells him he can't be with Robert as Aaron doesn't want to be a "second father". Robert would go to Rebecca and tell her that he doesn't want to be apart of Seb's life anymore. Rebecca would tell Aaron, and Aaron is touched by Robert's actions. - Ethan Blake would return to the village. Laurel, now that she is single, is worried that Ethan will go after her, but finds Ethan has eyes for only one woman in the village - Harriet. - The new love of Charity's life, Liam, comes crashing into her life - literally, when in a rush, he accidentally rear-ends her. February: - Kathy Brookman returns to the village, followed by her husband (Peter) and daughter (Jessica). Her former-husband, who tries to win her back, also follows her to the village. Moira would get drunk on the anniversary of Holly's death and when Cain tries to comfort her, storms off into her car. She swerves to avoid another vehicle, which crashes through a fence. However, Moira isn't as lucky and plows through Kathy's house. One day, a fight between Taylor (former husband, father of Jessica) and Peter results in Taylor shoving Peter down the stairs to the cellar. He reveals to be psychopath who has planned to kill Peter. He grabs a bottle of petrol and throws it around the room and sets it alight, unaware Kathy is staying with Chas and Charity. He makes his escape. Shortening this story, Peter tries to escape through the doors but a flaming beam crashes through the roof. Noah rescues Charity from a smoke-filled room. Taylor rescues Kathy and seeing how much she loves Peter, has a change of heart. However, as Taylor climbs up the ladder an explosion causes it to fall over. Taylor sees Peter but walking over he has a coughing fit and collapses. The fire crew arrive and try to save them, but an explosion throws firefighter 1 and Peter to the floor. A few seconds later as firefighter 2 and Taylor are near the ladder, an explosion causes the floor to give way and the villagers are stunned to see the Woolpack burst into a ball of flames. March: - Albert Dingle's death would make Sam realise that he has only one life, and plans a secret wedding for him and Lydia on her birthday (May 22nd), with only Lisa and Zak knowing about it. - Arthur is frightened after hearing a crash inside Wylies, that Emma's ghost lives in there. He takes Gabby into Wylies, unknowingly being followed by someone. Arthur and Gabby go into one of the rooms, and Robert follows them in. Arthur screams and Gabby shoves him. The pair are terrified as the floor gives way and Robert falls through. Arthur panics as Gabby calls an ambulance. Laurel sees that Gabby and Arthur haven't returned and is terrified when she finds an ambulance and police cars outside Wylies. She sees a body being carried in a stretcher and freaks out, but sees a shaken Gabby and Arthur. April: - Robert begins to have nightmares about killing Katie and wakes up. He discharges himself from the hospital and tries to confess, to Aaron's horror. Aaron reminds him that he is as much involves as he is, but Robert is adamant on going. Aaron decides to take action and grabs the wheel of the car, causing it to flip down a hill. The pair are conscious but Robert's leg is trapped, and the bottom of the car begins to catch alight. Aaron pulls him out just as the car becomes a ball of flames. - Charity discovers she is pregnant with Liam's baby. She wants to keep the baby, and to her surprise, so does Liam. May: - Lydia and Sam marry in a surprise wedding. Lydia is absolutely thrilled that Sam loves her so much that he can commit to her, especially what happened with Alice and Rachel. Lydia tells an emotional story of how her sister moved away when their parents and Steve died, and Sam has been the best thing in her life since. June: - Graham, having had to work for a long period of time, would be driving Tom back to his apartment. Exhausted, he begins to fall asleep at the wheel whilst driving on a country road. He neglects to notice Gerry waling along the country road and subsequently runs him over. The smash of the glass awakens Graham, who swerves and smashes through a fence and flips the car up a bank. Tom is barely unconscious, Graham is slumped at the wheel and Gerry lays on the road motionless. Farmer John Buxton (new character) hears the sound of a horn and finds a broken fence, with a body and a smashed up car on the road. He rings an ambulance. Tom survives, Graham is left in a coma, and Gerry dies in a matter of days. A few months later, Graham suffers a blood clot in his brain, but it's too deep to operate on so Graham is pronounced dead. July: - Morris refuses to back down and he and Tom are adamant the access road will continue. Debbie discovers his deceit and during a violent argument, Debbie tells Tom that she hopes he dies in a fire. However, she is unaware to what Eric and Cain are planning. Eric remembers how Morris gets to his office at around 7:30am everyday, and he and Cain decide to set the heaters to switch on at 7:30. Cain begins smashing Morris's personal belongings, and when Eric breaks a gas pipe, the pair make a run for it. Eric soon finds out that Morris and Tom have a meeting scheduled at 7:25. Eric rushes to get to the office before they do, but is nearly spotted by Morris. As Tom and Morris begin to enter the office, they are thrown to the floor by a massive explosion. In the hospital, Eric is told Morris will make it, but Debbie is told that Tom may be brain damaged after the accident. Suddenly, Tom begins to go into cardiac arrest and is later pronounced dead. A few days later, after a successful operation on Morris, he suffers a major heart attack and subsequently dies. August: - Someone has figured out that Moira has killed Emma. Cain discovers this woman is the same woman he married in 2006, and divorced before he returned to the village. He threatens her but she's tougher than she thinks. Charity eventually gets sick of this woman and kidnaps her. She threatens to kill them both, but the woman refuses to back down. Still reeling from the harsh rejection from Debbie and a fight with Liam, Charity drives to a cliff and begins driving fast, making it clear she probably wouldn't be missed. The woman pleads with Charity to stop the car, but Charity is driving too fast, and the car rolls down the cliff and falls. Cain, Zak and Lisa arrive at the shocking scene of a destroyed upside down car, smoke billowing from the top, with the woman and Charity unconscious. Zak forces the door open and drags Charity out, while a frantic Lisa calls an ambulance. The woman begins to regain consciousness and tells Cain that the whole Dingle family will be screwed when she's finished with them, but Cain tells her to burn in hell, and as he's walking away, the car bursts into flames. - Noah is bullied by a girl named Jacinta. When she follows him home, things go wrong when Noah fights back when crossing the bridge at The Ford, and a brutal fight leads to Jacinta drowning. September: - Jacob, Gabby, Liv and Noah all go on a night out in Hotten. They miss their bus home so Gabby steals a car to try impress Jacob. However, driving home, they end up striking someone. In a panic, the teens torch the car in a nearby field and struggle to get on with their lives as normal (guess what this is a repeat of :P) October: - Robert proposes to Aaron and Liam proposes to Charity - October - Charity and Liam marry, as do Aaron and Robert. After the wedding, Charity suffers stomach pains and discovers she is having twins. However, one of the babies is distress and Charity has an emergency caesearan. November: - Kathleen and Obadiah Dingle arrive in the village, but are met with a far from warm welcome. Furious with his cousin for kicking out Charity, Zak attacks him before proclaiming that neither of them are Dingles. Charity is shocked to discover that her parents are in the village and tells them to leave. She soon finds that Liam tried to reconcile them, and whilst at first furious, she soon discovers his reasons. December: - December - Charity gives birth to a baby girl she names Lucy. Jessica unexpectedly gives birth to a premature baby on her 16th birthday. - December - Jessica's baby begins to become distressed. Noah is revealed to be the father. January 2019: - January - Jessica's baby dies from complications from premature birth. - Noah breaks into Home Farm and attempts suicide by poisoning himself, falling unconscious in the same spot his father Chris died 16 years earlier. Noah survives but is sectioned in hospital.